


赫敏的宝可梦

by cindy0116z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindy0116z/pseuds/cindy0116z
Summary: lof，贴吧同名账号cindy.ao3为存稿，lof第一时间更新





	赫敏的宝可梦

“这是什么？？”

赫敏看到罗恩拎着一只白金色的宝可梦走进了她的书房，那团原本应该是黄色的生物，现在却有一身仿佛被从漂白剂里捞出来的浅金色皮毛，顺滑，当然了，但总觉得哪里怪怪的。

莱姆市还没有这么一只…

罗恩把宝可梦扔进了赫敏的怀里。  
这小可怜开始疯狂的挣扎，挣扎！

赫敏要抱不住他了，她摸索着从身后的书堆里拿出了一个精灵球。

下一秒她清楚的听到了怀里的宝可梦恶狠狠的说。

“放开我！拿开你的脏手！”

她瞪大了眼睛，精灵球从她的手心里滚了出去，骨碌骨碌的撞到了后面桌子上的一大堆书那里。

而赫敏则捧着怀里的宝可梦，把他凑到了眼前，看着那双灰蓝色的圆眼睛，闪着光。她惊讶的呢喃。

“你会说话！”

“我当然会说话！把你的脏手拿开！我的毛要保持这么完美的光泽可不容易。看样子你一点也不懂如何打理自己的皮毛。”宝可梦翻了个白眼，从赫敏的手里跳了出来。

他掉在了地上，一扭一扭的走到了罗恩的脚下，伸出小短腿用力踢了他一下，喊。“把我的帽子给我！”

罗恩的手里还拿着一定墨绿色的棒球帽。  
他笑眯眯的弯下腰，伸手揉了揉宝可梦的头顶。  
“赫敏，他真的很可爱！你训练他做你的宝可梦吧！”

白金色的宝可梦气鼓鼓的说。“红头发！拿开你的手！拿开你的手！”  
一道蓝色的电光从他的尾巴里蹦了出来，很小。  
但罗恩还是被电到了。

他捂着手退后了一步，满脸惊慌的对赫敏说。“他可真够暴躁的！赫敏！”

“把我的帽子还给我！”宝可梦竖起尾巴，蓝色的电流在空气中滋滋作响。

赫敏摇着头无奈的走上前，从罗恩的手里拿过帽子，蹲下来，扣在了宝可梦的头上。低声说。“你知道他听不懂你说话的对吗？”

“你怎么知道他听不懂？你是什么？讨厌的万事通吗？”宝可梦伸手自己把脑袋上的帽子扶正。  
他不知道自己现在的样子有多可爱。赫敏相信听不懂他说话的人一定会更喜欢他。

比如身后的罗恩已经抑制不住星星眼，并且开始模仿他“喜欢”的小生物说话。  
“皮卡皮卡！赫敏！他真的是一只特别的宝可梦！”罗恩顿了顿，又说。“看起来很贵！”

“你从哪里找到他的？”赫敏问。

罗恩揉了揉一团糟的头发，说。“我也不知道，我刚到你的门口，他就从天上掉下来了。”

“我不是！”宝可梦尖声说。“红头发的宝可梦是可达鸭，那玩意儿爆炸了，我才会从树上掉下来！”

赫敏眨了眨眼睛。她家门口的树上一直有一只宝可梦吗？她怎么会不知道。

“你一直住在我家门外的树上吗？我叫赫敏，还不知道你的名字呢。”

宝可梦做了一个双手抱胸的姿势，仰着下巴，似乎在思考要不要回答这个问题。过了一会儿，赫敏听到他说。“我叫德拉科。”

下一秒，精灵球散发出耀眼的光芒。  
赫敏把安静下来的精灵球握在手里，笑眯眯的说。“德拉科，你以后就是我的啦！”

精灵球动了一下，罗恩尖叫扔下一句。“他没有选择你！他要爆炸了！快跑！”就跑出了赫敏的房间。

摔门声传进耳中的一瞬间，赫敏手里的精灵球忽然安静了下来。

赫敏格兰杰拥有了自己的宝可梦。  
他有着一身浅金色的皮毛，还有着一双灰蓝色眼睛。  
他说自己叫德拉科。  
虽然他不承认，但他很喜欢自己的驯养师，在人家门口的树上蹲了好多天，也没找到机会掉进她的怀里。  
不过现在他们可以永远在一起啦。  
皮卡皮卡！


End file.
